Looking Back
Made by ~Patchfeather~ Prologue A molly ran across the open grass, beside her was a tom her mate. They were running away from the forest. She stopped and sniffed the air. "No sigh of them?" she asked hopefully. He shook his head. "Nope." He kept making his way to a town down a slop. The she-cat stopped in pain and screamed. She fell to the ground. The RockClan tom whipped around to face her. "What?" he asked worried. "The kits are coming!" her words were no more then a gasp. "I can help." mewed a kttppet she-cat who hopped off a fence. Her white pelt glowed in the moon light and her flat face left no shadow. Uneasily, The tom let her come in. The she-cat put her paw on the DawnClan she-cats flank. "I'm Jelly by the way." she mewed while the she-cat screamed. The tom rolled his eyes. "Are you even doing anything?" he asked. She nodded "Of course I am!" she mewed. "Okay ones coming!" as she meowed the she-cat had a blue gray kit. "It's a tom." Jelly pointed out. After a little bit, they had three kits, the first tom, a brown tabby tom, and a brown pointed tom. "What should we name them?" asked the father. "I don't know Duskwing." the she-cat mewed. "What about Newt for the pointed one?" Duskwing asked. "Yes! and for the middle tom Dew!" she purred. "That's good, Bluepuddle, since his gray splashes look a bit like dew." Duskwing murmered. "The last one could be Apple!" Jelly added. Duskwing glared at her. "No, that's a great name! Newt, Dew, and Apple." Bluepuddle purred the names. Jelly got up. "If you need a place to stay, you can come with me back to my den if you like." she mewed. Duskwing was going to growl but Bluepuddle cut him off. "That would be great." Jelly nodded and began to lead them away. Chapter 1 I looked out on my home, I live on the moor with my brothers, Apple and Newt. They are really mean, they bully me a lot, because I act weird. I can't help the way I act. Everyday of my life my head is full of other cats thoughts, I can read minds. I don't want to but it always happens when I'm around cats. I tend to act weird because of it. I don't like being around other cats because I can hear their thoughts all at once and I can't move or breath from how sudden it is and it won't stop until their mind shuts up. Anyway, I'm Dew, I'm the last born in my litter, and it kind of sucks. My parents don't really like me all too much because I cause trouble a lot and I'm not that erm..... perfect, my brothers are the perfect cats, strong, good leaders, handsome, smart, just perfect and my parents couldn't be any prouder. I'm smart, at lest I think so, I taught myself about plants, which can help heal wounds, which can kill or make you sicker. My parents think it's a waste and I shouldn't bother with that, but I like looking for herbs, though my sense of smell is failing. Well, and I'm not the best leader, I don't stay too calm and start pacing if i sit too long, I'm strong but my parents don't seem to notice that, handsome, I know i'm hot for sure, I have a long, glossy pelt, perfect pelt but my colors are weird which is another reason my parents don't like me. I know for sure I'm smart, knowing about plants and all and I like fox-watching, it's like bird watching but with foxes, oh I also like badger watching, I like to figure out their life style and what they eat and how they do if another close badger or fox is killed. Category:Fanfictions Category:~Patchfeather~ Category:Non-canon